Pride of A Lion
by Sorceress Eternity
Summary: Squall is asked to take care of Kaelen while Eternity is away. Meanwhile, what in the world is wrong with Rinoa? Rated M for one scene later on.
1. Unexpected Request

A/N: This story accompanies my new story in the FFX section called "A Summoner's Journey." Make sure you read the first chapter of that after or before you read the first chapter of this. Otherwise you might be confused. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Squaresoft (Square Enix) and this will be the only time in this story I say that. Kaelen belongs to me though. P

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Request**

I was woken up by somebody knocking on my dorm door. _'Oh Hyne,' _I thought to myself. _'Who the _fuck _could _that _be?' _I turned my head to look at the digital clock on my desk, which read **12:31**. I gave a deep sigh as I took my time getting out of bed and rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands. I took my blue pair of sleeping pants off the chair in front of my desk and slipped them on. The person on the other side of my door began to knock again.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," I muttered under my breath. I _hate _it when people wake me up from a good dream. I don't have many of those, and this person just _had _to fuck mine up by banging on the fucking door. I opened the door only to see Eternity standing there. I noticed Eternity's eyes glance towards my bed, as if she expected somebody else to be laying there. "Do you know what time it is?" I asked with a sleep-filled voice. _Hyne_, where did _that _voice come from?

"I need to speak to you, it's important and cannot wait," Eternity replied. I held the door open so she could walk in. After she did, I closed the door and waited for her to start. "It's about Kaelen...I need to leave Garden and I have nobody to look after him for me. Would you take care of him?"

"Why can't you take him with you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. _'Why in the hell does she expect me to take care of him? I'm sure she could take him wherever she's going,_' was the first thought in my head.

"He might get hurt if I do..." she trailed off with uncertainty.

"What do you mean?" I pressed as I smoothed my hair out of my eyes. I should get these bangs trimmed at least half an inch, because they've been getting on my last nerve at least twice a day. Then again, maybe not. I always brush them back and I do not want to screw my hair up by trimming anything.

"Let's just say that it's _my _turn to help save the world," she answered cryptically with a small smile.

I stared at her for a few minutes, considering what she said. The battlefield wasn't a good place for _any _child, no matter if they could protect themself or not. _'Of course you should take care of Kaelen, he's _your _son,'_ my conscious told me. I thought for a few more seconds and finally told her, "Alright...I'll look after him. When are you leaving?"

"Sometime...what time is it?" she asked.

"There's a clock," I pointed to my desk. I couldn't help but glance at the clock again and saw that the clock read **'12:32'.**

"I'll be leaving anywhere from thirty minutes to a few hours. Lulu wants to leave as soon as possible," Eternity answered while turning her eyes back to me.

"Where is Kaelen now?" I asked her.

"He's at my dorm with Ellone," she told me. "I'm about to go pack and get ready to go."

"I'll come with you and get him," I offered as I opened the door and motioned for her to lead the way.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After Eternity finished packing, she left her personal room and put her bag near the door. "How long will you be gone?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure," she answered while inspecting her bag to make sure it was all zipped up. I knew _exactly _what she needed from me.

"Eternity?" I said her name and she turned around to face me. I held both arms up in front of me and I could tell she was confused. "Come here," I ordered as I jerked my head back slightly, signaling for her to come over to me. Eternity gave me a hug which I returned. I don't know why I let her hug me, but I knew she appreciated it. She gave a sigh as she leaned her head on my bare chest.

There was a knock on the door, and I watched Ellone as she went to answered it. "There ya are!" Zell exclaimed. "Hey, how 'bout a group hug?" Zell walked over and wrapped an arm around Eternity's waist and my shoulders. "It's nice seeing this side of you Squall." Zell turned his gaze to Eternity and asked, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, but I want to say goodbye to Kaelen first," Eternity told Zell as she broke the embrace with me and walked over to the other room that used to be Ariana's. I followed close behind her and watched as she gave a sad smile.

"Let me," I came in and made my way over to the bed, which was against the wall. I gently eased Kaelen into my arms, trying not to wake him.

"It's fine if he wakes up," Eternity told me with a reassuring smile. I nodded, then nudged Kaelen awake with a hand.

Kaelen yawned before slowly opening his eyes and then he looked groggily around at his surroundings. His eyes stopped on me, "Daddy?" he asked quietly with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Yeah Kaelen..." I replied.

"Kaelen?" Eternity started as she took the few steps needed to stand in front of me. Kaelen was rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Mommy has to leave for a little while...your daddy will be watching over you, okay?"

"Where you going?" Kaelen asked.

"Um..." Eternity started, but broke off. She was concentrating to come up with the right words.

"Your ma and I need to go save somebody from some bad people," Zell cut in for her.

"But why you have to _go_?" Kaelen asked in a whiny voice.

"Because I have to protect cousin Yuna. I can't do that here, but your father will protect you...okay?" Eternity told him.

"Okay," Kaelen gave another yawn as he rested his head against my shoulder.

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Zell told us while rummaging in his duffle bag. He produced a camera of some sort and explained, "We can take pictures with my digital camera and then have them printed out. It only takes seconds to print them, then a lot of copies can be made for anyone who wants one." Zell studied each of us before continuing, "Squall, Eternity, Kaelen and Sis...all of you stand by each other."

"I don't want to be in any pictures," I complained. Eternity stood in front of me, while Ellone stood beside me.

"Heh, _you're _the father Squall, and besides, Eternity would have a picture of you ta look at whenever she wanted to," Zell replied. Eternity turned her head to look at me, I stared back at her as she gave a shrug of her shoulders with a smile.

I gave a defeated sigh as I said, "Fine. But hurry up, I have paperwork to do later, so I need my sleep." I don't know _how _the hell I get pulled into this shit!

Zell turned the camera on and waited a few seconds while he put the eyepiece to his eye. Then, he pushed down on a button and told us, "A few more...Squall, hand Kaelen over to Eternity and wrap your arms around her waist."

"Why?" I asked with some irritation at being ordered around. I am the so-called "_Commander_," so why am I allowing myself to get ordered around? I guess it was because I wanted this to hurry up so I could go back to sleep.

"Just do it," Zell gave a grin as he watched through the camera lens. I carefully handed Kaelen over to Eternity and she held him in her arms. Kaelen leaned his head on Eternity's shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her waist. Zell clicked the button again and asked, "Sis, would you take a picture with me in it?"

"Sure Zell," Ellone went and took Zell's spot as he nudged me from behind Eternity, wrapping his own arms around her waist in the process.

I thought I could walk away from them without being noticed, but I wasn't so lucky. Zell said, "Hold up Squall. You can stand beside Eternity...you can hold Kaelen too."

"What is this _point _of this?" I asked while turning toward Zell.

"Well, Kaelen is your son right? I think ya should get as many pictures together while he's young," Zell answered. I gave another sigh as I once again took Kaelen in my arms and held him.

"We better be finished soon, I have a lot of things to get done as I've said before," I complained bitterly.

"A few more pictures," Zell assured me.

Soon enough, we finished taking the pictures and Eternity turned to me. I saw that Kaelen was fast asleep again. "I'm leaving now." I told them while walking towards the door with Kaelen in my arms, and Ellone hurried to the door and opened it for me. Before I was through the door, I turned towards them and said, "I want both of you to be careful out there. Zell, you know how dangerous it can be." Zell nodded before I walked out of the room. I made my way back to my room so I could go back to bed.

It didn't take long to end up in front of my dorm door. I shifted Kaelen to hold him in one arm while I punched in my password to the dorm. I opened the door with my free hand and walked in. I closed the door and heard it lock behind me. I studied the room and tried to find a place to lay Kaelen down. The only options were, I would let Kaelen sleep in the bed while I slept on the floor. Either that, or I make a pallet on the floor for Kaelen, while I got the bed. I took a few minutes to think it out, and finally made up my mind. I laid Kaelen down on the bed, beside the wall to keep him from falling off. I took the other side of the bed. I _certainly _wasn't going to sleep on the floor for Hyne knows _how _long. After I settled down for a while, I dozed off to sleep.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A/N: Please review!


	2. First Day Together Part 1

A/N: Here's the next chapter to this story. It's all about Squall taking care of his son while Eternity is away helping Yuna (in "A Summoner's Journey'). Hope you're enjoying the story and I totally hope doing Squall's personality justice! Please read and review to tell me how I'm doing.

Disclaimer: Kaelen is my character. 

**Chapter 2: First Day Together Part 1**

I don't know how long I was asleep, but I noticed sunlight streaming in through the window. I had a major headache...probably a hangover from last night's party. I only had a couple of alchoholic drinks all night. _'Spiked punch,'_ was my first thought. I turned my head to look at Kaelen, only to notice that he wasn't in the bed with me. I turned my head the other direction and saw that he was sitting on the floor with his back to me. In front of him was..._Hyne_! My gunblade case! Kaelen had managed to open the case somehow and he was staring at the gunblade inside. He reached out to touch the blade and I shouted, "_Kaelen_!"

Kaelen jumped at the sound of my voice and he turned his head to look at me. I got out of bed and went over to the case. Kaelen quickly stood up and stepped away from the case as he watched me. I bent down, shut the case and picked it up so I could place it on the highest shelf in my room. "I sowwy daddy..." Kaelen said in a whiney voice before he started to cry.

I sighed as I knelt down in front of him. "I don't _ever _want to see you touch that again, understand me? You could have hurt yourself really bad."

"I can?' Kaelen asked through his tears.

"Yes...that weapon is _very _sharp," I answered quietly since I was over the initial shock.

"Okay daddy," Kaelen wiped his eyes with his fists. I pulled Kaelen to me and embraced him so he would stop crying. I don't know how to handle kids, but I figured this was one way to do it. It worked at Ariana's funeral after he hugged my leg. I turned my eyes over to the clock on my desk and saw that it read, **8:04**. Hyne, I overslept! _'Oh well, it isn't like I have classes to go to today. I don't have _anything _planned. Of course...Rinoa would expect me to spend time with her...maybe I can use Kaelen as an excuse to get out of it?'_ I thought to myself. I don't know _why _that girl is always hanging around me, I just want to be left alone. Rinoa is even _worse _than Eternity where that is concerned.

Ever since Rinoa was in that coma after the fight with Matron, I could feel...it wasn't attraction...but something about Rinoa made me _think _I was attracted to her. I decided to leave the issue alone for now as Kaelen's stomach growled. "Are you hungry?" I asked him. Kaelen stood up straight again as he looked at me and nodded silently. "Come on," I stood up and took Kaelen's hand as I walked over to the door.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I walked into the cafeteria and received stares from some of the cadets sitting around the place. I didn't understand _why _they were so interested in me for. I shrugged it off as I walked to the line for the food. I turned my eyes down to Kaelen, only to see him cowering behind my leg as he stared at the cadets. From the corner of my eyes, I noticed the line moving up, so I walked foward and Kaelen held onto my pant leg tightly as he followed.

Xu stood from a table and walked over to me. I saw that Irvine, Selphie and Rinoa were at the table too. "They sent me over to ask if you would like to join us for breakfast."

I looked over at Rinoa again and felt some invisible force pulling at me. I turned my gaze down to Kaelen, who was staring at Xu with big blue-grey eyes before he watched everybody else. I turned my eyes up to Xu once again and replied, "I think it would be best if I took Kaelen back to my room to eat. I think there are too many people here for him to feel comfortable."

"Oh, okay," Xu smiled before turning back and walking away.

"Daddy," Kaelen whined. I felt him tightening his hold on my leg so I looked down. Kaelen was staring up at me and he raised his hands up. "Hold?" I bent down and picked him up. I stood straight again and Kaelen wrapped his arms around my neck as he hid his face in my shoulder.

Soon, we were the first in line, so I said, "Kaelen...tell me what you want to eat." Kaelen turned his head around to look at the food and pointed to the items he wanted before burying his head in my shoulder again. I situated Kaelen so I could hold him with one arm while paying for the food. After I did and the food was on the metal counter, I told Kaelen, "I need you to walk beside me so I can pick the food up. We will go back to my room." I bent down slightly as I put Kaelen on the floor and then I picked up the metal tray. "I'll bring the tray back after we are done with it," I told the cafeteria lady.

"That is fine Commander," she replied.

I picked the tray up and started toward the exit. I felt the invisible force tug at me once again, but I was only able to think about it for a couple of seconds before Rinoa casually walked beside me. "What are you doing?" she asked sweetly.

I continued to walk before answering, "Going back to my room to eat."

"Why?" she asked. I looked at her and she smiled at me.

"Kaelen is too nervous to eat in the cafeteria," I answered.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I can tell by the way he was acting," I replied.

"Maybe I can come along?" Rinoa asked hopefully.

"I do not want anyone else to come. Kaelen needs time to eat," I responded.

"Oh..." she said in a disappointed tone. "I...guess I'll see you later then." Rinoa turned and walked the other way thank Hyne.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We had finished eating and I took the metal tray back to the cafeteria. Now I was standing near the Quad with my arms crossed over my chest, watching Kaelen staring into the fountain. Kaelen turned his head to me and said, "Fish daddy." I nodded and Kaelen turned to look back into the fountain at the goldfish.

As I stared at the back of Kaelen's head, I couldn't help but study him. He looks almost exactly like me when I was his age. He even has the same hair color and eyes. I walked over to the fountain and sat down on the edge of it as Kaelen continue to watch the goldfish swimming. I stared at Kaelen and took in his features. Once I got to his hair, I saw something I didn't expect. It was hardly noticeable unless you _really _paid attention, but at the tuft of Kaelen's hairline, I could see a white streak starting. It was at the base of his scalp and there wasn't much of it. So, I guess what Eternity said was true, he is a Sorcerer, and his bangs will turn white like hers.

"Daddy?" Kaelen started.

"Hmm?" I asked as I continued to stare.

"Mither fish say hi," Kaelen told me.

"Mister fish?" I asked. I didn't know _what _he was talking about.

"_He _mither fish," Kaelen pointed to one of the goldfish swimming nearby.

"I see...well...hello Mr. fish," I responded even though it made me feel ridiculous.

"There you are partner," Irvine said from nearby. I turned and saw him coming from the stage area with a guitar in his hands. He propped his guitar vertically along the fountain and sat on the other side of Kaelen. "Watching the fish I see."

"Mither fish say hi to you," Kaelen told Irvine.

Irvine smiled while looking in the fountain, "Well hello to you too partner." Irvine turned to me and asked, "So, getting along with your son Squall?" That was the most annoying question he could have asked me.

"What do you think?" I asked with indifference. Knowing that Kaelen came from me and shares my blood gives me a reason to look after his safety. No child should suffer because of my mistake, just like I shouldn't have suffered because of Laguna's mistake. I still cringe at the thought of that moron being my biological father. If he hadn't run off for his own selfish goals, maybe he would've been there for Raine giving birth to me. Sis and I wouldn't have been sent to Matron's orphanage and Sis wouldn't have been taken away from me back then.

"What are you going to do all day Squall?" Irvine asked me. That was a good question because I didn't know.

"What do you _do _with a kid?" I blurted out loud before I could stop myself. _Damn _it!

"You know...the basics," Irvine started. "Food, sleep, bathroom, playing, baths..."

"Baths are fun!" Kaelen grinned up at me.

"How can you take a bath when there are only showers here?" I asked. 

Kaelen gave me a confused look. "Wat shawer?" _How _do I explain these things to a toddler?

"It's like rain falling from a metal thing above you partner," Irvine answered the best he could.

"I don take shawer. I take bath," Kaelen argued as he looked up at Irvine. "Big tubby-tub," he extended his arms out to his sides as if to prove a point.

"Tubby-tub huh?" Irvine asked.

"Uh huh. In mommy bathwoom," Kaelen told him. "Thew awe lots in mommy bathwoom."

"The girl's bathroom?" I asked Irvine and he shrugged. "Kaelen," he looked up at me this time, "I cannot go in your...mommy's bathroom." _'Oh Hyne, did I just say the word "_mommy_?"' _I cannot _believe _that.

"Why?" he asked genuinely.

"Because I am a boy, and boys do not go into the girl's bathroom," I answered.

"I boy and use mommy bathwoom," Kaelen argued back. The tone of voice he used made it seem as if it was obviously okay for other boys to go in the girl's bathroom, if he was allowed in there.

Irvine chuckled and turned his eyes up to me while saying, "He's got you there Squall."

"I am not allowed to give him a bath in the girl's bathroom. If there were bathtubs in ours, then I would," I told him. "He'll just need to learn to take a shower."

"I no want shawer. I want bath." Kaelen whined.

I was about to say something, but Irvine beat me to it. "Why don't you show him the showers?" That was actually a good idea...but _I'm _not going to tell him that. I don't like it when people give me advice.

"Fine," I replied as if I couldn't care one way or the other. "Come on Kaelen," I stood and started walking out of the Quad. I heard Kaelen's small footsteps running after me and a few seconds later, I felt his tiny hand in mine, even though my gloves made it harder to feel Kaelen's hand. Irvine's pace quickened until he was walking right beside me with the strap to the guitar over his shoulder.

It took about five minutes to get to the boy's bathroom, since Kaelen walked all the way there himself. We went in and I led him over to the shower section. A few cadets were removing their towels from around their waist, exposing their asses to us. Then they gathered around the shower heads, which were side by side, and began taking their showers. Steam quickly covered the area, obscuring our view. "Those are the showers," I told Kaelen. I turned my gaze down to look at him and saw that his face had a surprised expression. I looked back up at the scene in front of me and I heard a loud smack.

"Ow! You fucker, that fucking hurt!" one of the cadets yelled out in anger as the other two laughed at him.

"Watch your mouths!" Irvine hollered. "There's a kid in here!"

"Sorry!" the cadet yelled back.

Kaelen gripped the back of my pant leg, so I turned my head to look down at him, only to see him hiding his face. "I don want shawer, I want bath!" he whined.

"There aren't any bathtubs in here Kaelen, you'll have to take a shower," I told him sternly. After I said that, Kaelen began to cry loudly. I gave a deep sigh of annoyance and rolled my eyes.

"You should ask Headmaster Cid about it," Irvine told me.

"Ask him about _what_?" I demanded testily.

"Seeing if you can set up some hours to give Kaelen a bath," Irvined answered.

I shook my head before replying, "Fine. Come on Kaelen," I ordered as I began walking toward the exit. Kaelen held onto my pant leg the whole time I made my way to the door. This _obviously _wasn't going to work. Kaelen would just slow me down, so I bent down slightly and picked him up. Then I made my way to Cid's office.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I had explained the situation to the Headmaster, and the whole time Kaelen was still in my arms taking a short, deep breath every couple of minutes as a result of his crying earlier. "I see," Cid had told me and then fell silent as he thought of a solution. A few minutes passed before he continued, "Well Squall...here is what I'll do. What time does he go to bed?"

"I'm not sure. I forgot to ask Eternity," I replied truthfully.

"He's young, so I'd say about seven or eight o'clock. Before you go into the bathroom, see if there is a girl nearby and ask her to see if the bathroom is clear. Or at least if the girls inside are decent." 

_'Oh, _Hyne I thought.

"There are numerous rooms in the bathroom itself and they each have one tub, a toilet and most importantly, a door that can be locked. If the girl is willing to stay, ask her to tell you when the coast is clear so you can exit the bathroom when the girls are decent," Cid explained. I nodded to Cid to let him know I understood, and Cid nodded back. "I will spread the word among the instructors so they may give additional assistance should you need it, and so they will know that you have my clearance."

"Thank you Headmaster," I told him before I turned to leave his office. I couldn't believe I had to go through all this trouble just for this kid. _'A kid that belongs to _youmy inner voice reminded me.

As I was standing in the elevator, Kaelen asked, "I take bath daddy?"

"Later tonight," I told him.

"Yay! I like bath!" Kaelen grinned at me. "You best daddy in wowld." I couldn't help but think about how adorable he could be. I was _really _surprised when Kaelen gave me a little kiss on the cheek and hugged my neck.


	3. First Day Together Part 2

A/N: Okay, this was a strange chapter to write and the inspiration came from my husband and our son (my husband went through something similar). I really wanted Squall to be in a very difficult situation and I hoped I achieved that without getting him too out of character. For those of you who don't have kids yet...expect times like this when you do have them! P

**Chapter 3: First Day Together Part 2**

I stood just outside the door of the girl's bathroom while Sis checked inside to see if the coast was clear. She emerged and told me, "Alright. It's safe to go in there now."

"Thanks Sis," I told her with relief. After I had left Cid's office, I searched Garden for Sis so I could ask her to help me. I knew I would find her in the Library.

"No problem. I'll sit in one of the chairs and wait so you can give him a bath," Sis told me. I nodded as Ellone walked over to one of the plush chairs in the girl's bathroom. The guys didn't have furniture like that in our bathroom. I guess girls were meant to be pampered.

I took Kaelen's hand and led him into one of the private stalls. After I walked in, I could see that it was about the size of my old dorm room. There was a toilet and a sink, a bathub with a shower head on the wall above it and another plush chair against the wall beside the door. There was a long vertical cabinet built into the wall beside the toilet. I shut the door and locked it, then put Kaelen's change of clothes on the seat of the chair. "Okay Kaelen, go ahead and take your clothes off," I told him as I walked over to the tub and turned the handles for the water. I took my gloves off and tossed them underhand toward the chair. I knelt down and held my hand under the water to test the temperature.

"I done," Kaelen announced beside me. I turned my head and saw him looking at me. I looked down at the tub again to see that the water isn't high enough yet, so I stood and walked over to the cabinet. Inside were six shelves full of towels and washrags. The bottom shelf was full of soap, body wash, shampoo and conditioner. I took a washrag, towel, bottle of shampoo and a bottle of body wash and carried them back to the bathtub. "You take bath too daddy?" Kaelen asked me.

I looked at Kaelen again and thought about his question. I shouldn't take a bath with him...but I don't want to bother other people and have them watch Kaelen as I take my own shower. Maybe I should give Kaelen a bath and then shower afterwards while he gets dressed. But if I did that, he might run out of the private stall and leave the door open while I'm busy taking a shower, and this tub didn't have a shower curtain to shield me from anyone who might walk in or get a glimpse from the door. I decided I might as well take a bath with Kaelen. My privacy isn't going to matter when I have this kid with me almost twenty-four/seven. I unlaced my boots from where I was kneeling, and then I slipped them off after I stood. I walked over to the plush chair and placed my boots in front of it. I shed my shirt and placed it on the back of the chair and then took my socks off. I then started to unbuckle my belts and undid my leather pants. I slipped these down along with my boxers and put them on top of my shirt. I turned around and walked back over to the tub.

"That big daddy!" Kaelen exclaimed. I looked at him and saw that he was staring at my dick with wide eyes. My dick is about four inches when it's flacid, which it was.

"Yeah," I said simply as I leaned over the tub and checked the water temperature by running my hand through it. I felt something on my penis, so I looked down and saw Kaelen's finger on it. I gently grabbed Kaelen's wrist and pulled it away from me. "You cannot touch me there," I told him.

"Why?"

"It's wrong."

"Why?" he asked again.

"Because."

"Why?"

I gave a deep sigh and replied, "Because I said so."

"Okay!" Kaelen smiled at me before watching the water rise slowly in the tub.

After the water was at a high enough level, I bent down again and twisted the knob to turn the faucet off. I got in first, then sat down. "Get in Kaelen," I gently ordered. Kaelen slowly got in the tub and I held on to his waist to keep him from slipping. "Sit in between my legs." I scooted back as far as I could and laid the soles of my feet flat on the bottom of the tub, which forced me to bend my knees so we would both fit. Kaelen sat in front of me and I felt his back pressing against my dick. I got the washrag, put some body wash on the rag and ran the sides together to lather it up. I began by washing Kaelen's back, shoulders and neck, then his arms. "Stand up," I ordered. Kaelen stood and I washed the back of his legs and his ass cheeks. "Turn towards me," I told him. He did and I washed his chest and stomach.

I then starting washing Kaelen's little dick and he laughed, "That tickle my pee pee daddy." Not too long after, his little dick was fully erect. I didn't know kids his age could become aroused like that. I started to leave that area of Kaelen's body, but Kaelen grabbed my hand and pushed it onto his erect dick.

"No Kaelen," I withdrew my hand.

"But I want tickle my pee pee again," Kaelen whined.

_'Oh Hyne!' _I thought to myself.

After I finished washing his genitals, I told him, "Sit back down where you were so I can wash your hair." Kaelen turned back around and sat down in between my legs again. I cupped my hands in the water, raised my arms and poured the water on top of Kaelen's head slowly so none of it would get in his eyes. I got a small amount of soap and lathered his hair up, making sure I got it clean enough before I rinsed it out. "Close your eyes real tight," I waited a few seconds before asking, "are they closed?"

Kaelen nodded his head so I cupped my hands, filled them with more water and rinsed his hair out that way. I kept doing it to make sure all the shampoo was out of his hair. "You tickle again daddy?" Kaelen asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

Kaelen turned his body sideways and pointed to his dick, "Down here?"

"No Kaelen. You don't need other people to touch you there," I said. Kaelen grabbed my hand and pushed it onto his dick. I withdrew my hand and told him sternly, "I told you _no _Kaelen." He started playing with it soon enough. Hyne! If he's like this when he's _this _age, I'd hate to see what he's like as a _teenager_. _'We'll need to keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't get anyone pregnant when he's older. I don't want him to have a kid at the age I had him. Why am I having these thoughts like I'll be around when he's older?'_

_'Because he is your son and he deserves to have you around. Think about your own childhood. Do you really want Kaelen to turn out like you?'_ my inner voice asked me. Of course I don't. I already went through this conversation with myself enough times since I started watching Kaelen.

"Why you not tickle me daddy?" Kaelen asked me. I broke out of my trance when I realized I was watching him play with himself. I knew I had to come up with a better answer than my earlier one.

"Because only older people like me can...tickle each other like that," I struggled with the explanation.

"Can I tickle here?" Kaelen asked before grabbing my flacid dick in his hand. Hyne, he has a strong grip for a kid! His hand squeezed my dick and it immediately started to get hard. "It grow daddy!"

I pried Kaelen's fingers from around my dick and told him, "No you cannot touch me there either."

"'Cause I a kid?" he asked innocently.

"Yes," I gave a simple answer.

"Can I tickle you here when I you age?" he asked.

What would the chances be of Kaelen even remembering this conversation when he is my age? I don't remember much of my own childhood so I doubt he'd remember. "Okay Kaelen. You can touch me there when you are older," I falsely assured him so he would forget about it already. I decided to change the subject then. "Are you ready to go to bed?" I asked. Kaelen nodded his head as he kept playing with his dick. "You need to stop doing that Kaelen." I quickly lathered myself up, rinsed off and washed my hair while Kaelen was standing in the tub. I didn't have much room, but it was enough to get the job done.

I stood up and grabbed the towel before telling Kaelen, "Stand up so I can dry you off." Kaelen did as I said and I bent down and took the plug out of the drain. I placed the towel on my right shoulder as I lifted Kaelen out of the tub. He wrapped his legs around my waist and laid his head on the same shoulder that the towel was on. I knelt down, placed him on the floor and used the towel to dry him off. After he was dried off, I used the same towel to dry myself with. Afterwards, I put all of my clothes back on and then helped Kaelen put his on. I picked him up and he laid his head on my shoulder again as he wrapped his legs around my waist. I opened the door and walked through it.

"Good thing the restroom was empty," Sis joked gently.

"I forgot about that," I told her. Next time, I'll need to remember to ask if the bathroom was clear.

"He looks tired," Sis observed. I nodded slightly before heading toward the exit of the bathroom. We emerged from the girl's restroom and walked down the main hallway of the dormitory section of the Garden. It wasn't even 20:00 hours, so there was still a lot of activity within the area. I gently rubbed Kaelen's back as I made my way to my dorm. I noticed I got a lot of stares as I walked to my dorm.

Once I stood in front of my dorm, I turned to Ellone and told her, "Thanks for helping me."

"You're welcome, Squall," she replied as she stared at Kaelen. She smiled before saying, "It is so weird to see my brother with a child of his own. Especially after I looked after you all those years ago." She looked at me and continued, "Sorry, I was just thinking out loud."

"I'm still adjusting to the thought myself," I assured her.

"Well, I'll let you put him to bed. He needs his sleep," Sis gave a wave before turning around and walking off. I punched in my code and opened my door. I walked in, shut it and then made my way over to the bed. I laid Kaelen down and then got in beside him. I laid on my side so I could watch Kaelen as he tried to go to sleep.

"Daddy?" Kaelen started sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"I miss mommy," he whined. I smiled and kissed Kaelen on his forehead.

"She'll be back soon enough," I told him. I didn't plan on leaving my dorm until the next day, so I sat up so I could lift my shirt up and over my head. I unbuckled my pants and lifted my hips up so I could pull them off. I threw both onto the chair nearby and I settled into bed and pulled the covers up over Kaelen and myself. "Get some sleep now." I laid on my back and I felt Kaelen lean against my side. I pulled him close to me and managed to fall asleep.


	4. A Friend For Kaelen

A/N: Sorry for lack of an update lately with this story. I promise there will be a plot to the whole story eventually. You may be surprised later on. This chapter has some good parental advice that my husband and I learned the hard way lol.

Disclaimer: Iyan "Koobie" is my character.

**Chapter 4: A Friend For Kaelen**

I woke up and blinked the sleep from my eyes before looking to my right. Kaelen was still asleep and his body was sprawled out. I turned onto my side, propped my elbow onto the pillow and rested my head in my hand. I moved Kaelen's bangs out of his eyes and studied him for as he slept. Kaelen gave a little moan as he shifted in his sleep before he settled down again. Finally, about ten or more minutes later, Kaelen's eyes opened and he looked at the wall and then the ceiling. His eyes turned to me and he smiled. "Is mommy home?" he asked.

"Not yet. She'll be gone for awhile," I answered in the nicest voice I could. I didn't want to scare him in any way, if that's even possible. I heard his stomach give a little rumble, so I told him, "Let's get you dressed so we can get something to eat."

**--**

After I got Kaelen dressed and took him to the bathroom, I took him to the Cafeteria to get some breakfast. As I was standing in line holding Kaelen's hand, I saw Seifer, the real Seifer, sitting at a table with his doppleganger and a little kid about Kaelen's age. I thought that little boy was exactly what Kaelen needed. I know it is pretty boring with no other kids his age around to play with. After getting our food, I walked over to the table Seifer was at. "Mind if we join you?" I asked him.

Seifer turned his head to me and then looked down at Kaelen. "Go ahead," he answered while motioning to the empty chairs.

"I'll get to the point," I started after I seated Kaelen and sat in between him and Seifer. "I think Kaelen and...who is that kid with you?" I wondered what Seifer was doing with a kid that age.

"This is my son Iyan. He likes to be called Koobie. I adopted him from an orphanage after I found out I'm his birth father." I gave Seifer a questioning look before he continued, "You know...that girl Eternity caught me with that caused us to break up? She's Iyan's mother. The orphanage keeps pictures of the children's parents, if they have them, for their records. I recognized the girl and knew this boy was probably my son, so I had a DNA test done. No disrespect to orphanages, but I wanted Koobie to grow up with a dad." He shrugged.

"Well," I began as I absorbed this new information. "I think it would be a good idea for our sons to spend time with each other. They are the only ones in Garden who are their age."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Seifer looked past me and studied Kaelen.

My focus went to Seifer's doppleganger sitting across from him. No wonder I mistook him for Seifer, he looks exactly like him and was just as strong. "What?" he glared.

"Who _are _you?" I asked the imposter.

"What? You mean you don't know?" he asked with a smug grin. "I'm his son," he pointed to Seifer.

I gave Seifer a look and he explained, "That is Achaiah. You know, the son Eternity miscarried? He came back as an Unsent." I didn't need to ask what an Unsent was thanks to all the books I checked out of the Library. I always enjoyed sitting at my desk by myself and reading. That way, I wouldn't have to talk to anyone and everyone else mostly leaves me alone when they see I'm busy. I hadn't had time to read since this past Sorceress War started.

"What are you doing here after all the trouble you caused?" I asked darkly as I narrowed my eyes. He looked at Seifer, so I followed his gaze only to see Seifer shift in his chair uneasily. He met my gaze for a second before turning his eyes down to the table. "You know something I don't," I told him. With Seifer being my rival all these years, I can tell when he has something on his mind. I often studied him while we sparred and I can pretty much tell when he is about to do or say something, and right now he was trying to hold something back...but I knew he wanted to tell me.

Seifer kept his eyes glued to the table as he told me, "He was working with Ultimecia on purpose."

"Of course he did. He started a war!" I replied.

"But you don't understand Squall...I really was possessed by Ultimecia...but Achaiah wasn't..." Seifer started.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Ultimecia needed me. If you knew the whole story, you'd get it," Achaiah told me.

"I've got plenty of time," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Ultimecia used me to get to Eternity. She needed me out of the picture for her plan to work," Seifer stated sadly. I pinched the bridge of my nose out of annoyance because Seifer wasn't making any sense. "Don't you get it Squall?" Seifer asked.

I stayed silent for a few seconds before finally admitting, "No...no I don't."

Achaiah gave a deep sigh. "I thought your specialty was battle tactics? Here's the deal. Ultimecia made my dad betray my mom so he would leave her. She needed him out of the picture so you can get together with my mom."

"Eternity and I were never a couple," I replied.

"Who said anything about being a couple? You _still _had a son with her _didn't _you?"

"What does _that _have to..." I started but Achaiah interrupted me.

"Ultimecia is a descendant of your son Squall," he told me. "Don't you get it? You and my mom _had _to get together so Ultimecia could be born!"

A chill ran down my spine. "W-what?" I stuttered. "How do you _know _this?"

"Ultimecia told me herself," he answered.

I shook my head, "She could've been lying to you for all _you _know."

"I _know _she wasn't lying!" Achaiah argued back.

"I believe it," Seifer put in. "Why else would she possess me? You _did _get Eternity pregnant right around the time I left Garden."

"And I had to take my dad's place and cause trouble so he wouldn't be allowed back at Garden until your son was born," Achaiah finished.

"I can't believe someone so evil came from me," I told them.

"She wasn't always evil Squall," Achaiah said. "If you knew what she and other Sorceresses at the time had to go through, you'd understand why she did what she did. She was trying to change time to make life better for herself. Believe me, if you saw the things she went through like _I _did, you'd be pissed off and willing to help her too."

Yeah, Achaiah made a good argument there, but I still don't believe that I'm responsible for Ultimecia's birth. His story was too ridiculous to be real. I'll just have to keep a good eye on Achaiah to make sure he doesn't go off and start any more wars. "Whatever," I told him.

"Think about it this way. Why did Ultimecia possess all the other Sorceresses around at that time, but not my mother? She could have killed her easily, but she did everything she could to keep my mom safe."

"I wasn't around her enough to know if that was true or not," I stated truthfully.

"I wonder why Ultimecia didn't possess the other Sorceresses who are alive right now? I know Mysidia had at least one," Seifer wondered out loud. "She was trying to take Sorceresses powers right? That's what was explained to me."

"Well, I know she tried to kill Rinoa to keep her away from Squall. She's weak compared to Adel. And Ultimecia needed Adel's power to junction other living beings to use for herself. Edea had the Maelstrom attack that Ultimecia didn't."

"Whatever," I said again. I looked at Seifer and asked, "Can I talk to you alone about something?"

"Whatever you say to him about me, you can say to my face," Achaiah replied.

I turned my gaze to him and told him, "This is a completely seperate issue. It has nothing to do with you or Ultimecia."

"Watch the kids for us?" Seifer asked before I heard his chair scrape against the floor. I looked at him and he continued, "He won't hurt them Squall."

"Yeah, they _are _my little brothers Squall. They will not be in any danger," Achaiah tried to convince me. I didn't buy it but I needed to ask Seifer something important away from Kaelen's ears. I stood, grabbed Seifer's upper arm and pulled him over to the side of the Cafeteria that was empty of people.

Once out of earshot of everyone else, I asked, "Have you had any awkward moments with your son?"

"What do you mean? Which one?"

"The little one," I answered.

"What kind of awkward moments?" Seifer asked me. I proceeded to tell him about last night when I was giving Kaelen a bath. After I finished, Seifer thought for a minute and replied, "Well...he's a kid. Of course he's going to be curious about things like that. I mean, your body looks different than his and he knows that."

"What about him grabbing me down there?" I asked.

Seifer shrugged his shoulders before telling me, "Let him." I narrowed my eyes at his answer and Seifer continued, "My dad told me once that Zell used to do that. Let Kaelen grab you there and after awhile he'll see there isn't anything that interesting and he'll stop."

I wasn't about to let Kaelen do that to me. I'll just need to find a way to take a shower before giving him a bath. Maybe I could get someone to watch him for me while I did that? "What about him grabbing himself?" I asked.

"Again, let him do it. Just explain that he shouldn't grab himself in public and when there are other people around. You know the saying, 'boys will be boys'? I remember when we were at the orphanage and Irvine did that all the time. He also grabbed other people's crotches and tits." He shook his head and chuckled, "And we all wondered how he turned out like that."

"I won't let Kaelen do those things. I don't want a teenage sex fiend on the loose when he's that age."

Seifer broke out in laughter after I said that. "Teenage sex fiend! That's classic coming from you!"

"This is serious Seifer!" I argued.

"Don't worry about it Squall. Just let him do whatever, otherwise he _will _turn into a teenage sex fiend. A repressed sex fiend at that."

"I don't want him to go around and get girls pregnant," I replied.

"Who says he's going to go screwing around when he's a teenager? Because we both did? I mean, not every teen is going to have sex. A lot of them save their virginity for marriage."

I gave a deep sigh before looking over at Kaelen. I saw that he was finished eating, so I told Seifer, "I'm going to take Kaelen back to the room. I need to figure out what we are going to do today."

"I'll meet up with you later then. Maybe we can come up with a plan together?" Seifer asked. I nodded and walked away from him.


	5. Bonding Time

A/N: Wow, very long chapter! The events in this chapter are happening the same time as the events in my story "A Summoner's Journey" chapter 6. So you may want to read that story too to get a different perspective from Eternit's POV in the phone call scene. Anything that seems out of place might be explained in my "A Sorceress and Her Knights" story. This story is one of the few continuations from that one.

Warning: Sexually explicit towards the end of the chapter. It's still a _very _interesting scene, take my word on it lol. Thank you for writing the sex scene Andy (my husband). Of course I went back and edited it to fit my writing style afterwards, but he's a guy so he knows what feels good to a guy.

**Chapter 5: Bonding Time**

I walked into the Quad holding Kaelen's hand in my own. Seifer, Achaiah and Koobie were all there already. "So, you ready?" Seifer asked.

"Ready for what?" I asked as I stopped a few feet away from them.

"I rented one of the vans in the Parking Lot and we were going to go to Balamb for awhile. We thought maybe you'd like to come with us, you know, so the boys will have company," Seifer shrugged.

"I have nothing better to do today," I replied.

"I thought you were the Commander?" Seifer raised an eyebrow.

"Xu can take over while I'm gone. We won't be far from Garden, so we'll know if something happens," I told him with a shrug of my own.

"Let's go then," Seifer said. He started to walk toward the exit of the Quad and we all followed him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We ended up at the docks in Balamb. Koobie and Kaelen were chasing each other and laughing as Achaiah, Seifer and myself sat nearby and watched. "Who would've thought we'd ever be fathers?" Seifer asked.

I turned my head and looked at him through my sunglasses. Since the defeat of Ultimecia, everyone knew my name so I had to conceal my identity while out in public. I learned that the hard way after my visit to the Training Center. Everyone who saw me wanted my autograph. "I didn't think I'd ever have kids," I admitted. "But I'm glad I have Kaelen. It's....." I tried to think of the a suitable word and finally used, "different."

"Do you love him?" Seifer asked.

I shrugged and answered, "This is only the second day I've really spent with him. He was with Eternity the majority of the time at Garden."

"I think you'll love him eventually," Seifer started. "Just think....that boy is part of your legacy. Can you have kids Achaiah?"

"I never really tried," he answered.

"Can you shoot jizz?" Seifer pressed. His answer was a shrug from Achaiah. "We'll have to test it out later."

After a few seconds Achaiah countered with, "I can't believe we're having this conversation."

"Hey, you might be an Unsent, but you're still part of my legacy," Seifer clapped Achaiah on the shoulder and squeezed.

"So is Koobie," Achaiah countered.

"Yeah, but you're my first born and old enough to have sex. I mean, I know you have the right parts," Seifer continued. A few minutes of silence passed before Seifer said, "I can't believe Eternity is dating chickenwuss. You know, if she was going to date someone, I wish it was you Squall."

I turned to look at Seifer and asked, "Really? Why?"

"I actually respect you. Plus, if I ever got the urge, I could play with you and Eternity. You know, like the three-some we had a couple years ago?" Seifer explained.

"Ugh! Too much information!" Achaiah complained from beside Seifer.

"What?" Seifer started as he turned to Achaiah. "There's nothing wrong with talking about sex when you love each other."

"But you had a three-some?" Achaiah asked.

"Yeah, when your mom was pregnant with you," Seifer gave a smirk. Achaiah gave a groan of disgust as Seifer turned to me. "We should get together soon Squall. Your dick tastes so good." He leaned over and gave me a peck on the mouth. He grinned and licked his lips.

"Okay, that's just nasty," came Achaiah's comment. "How about a different topic?"

"Like what kind of topic?" Seifer asked.

"I don't know," Achaiah replied.

"So....what's the plan these days for Garden?" Seifer asked. I turned my head and saw him staring at me.

"I don't know. I guess we keep sending SeeDs out on missions. The world needs to rebuild itself after what happened," I gave a shrug.

"What's with you and Rinoa?" he asked. "I heard you were caught kissing her at that dance."

"There's nothing between us. I don't even remember kissing her and I don't want to think about it," I replied.

"Yeah, you don't seem like the dating type.....but I hope that changes soon," Seifer gave me a suggestive look but I ignored it.

".....Whatever" I finally said after noticing that Seifer was staring at me. I guess he was waiting for an answer from me.

"Lighten up Squall. You're too serious," Seifer replied as I felt a new weight around my shoulders and I knew it was Seifer's arm. "At least lighten up around us, because we know you better than anyone else."

I gave a sigh and continued to watch Kaelen and Koobie play together for awhile. Eventually, Kaelen ran up and sat in my lap. "I hungwy daddy."

"Me too daddy," I heard Koobie tell Seifer nearby.

"Fortunately, we are sitting right in front of a little restaurant," Seifer commented. "How about going there Squall?"

"Whatever," I replied. Kaelen wrapped his arms loosely around my neck and I wrapped my arms around his waist before picking him up as I stood. "Let's go." I waited patiently until the others stood and walked along beside me. Seifer was also holding his young son. I looked at Kaelen before giving a peck on his forehead.

"Looks like you're gonna be a natural at this father stuff," Seifer commented.

I turned my head to look at Seifer and saw him absentmindly rubbing Koobies back in circular motions. "Speak for yourself."

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Believe it or not, I've always wanted kids even when we were at the orphanage. You should've seen me when I found out that Eternity was having a baby."

"I did," I told him. I remembered that day very well. I was walking to the Infirmary because I had been in a fight with a Grat. It cut me up with all of its thorns and I wasn't allowed to junction any spells at the time because I was still in weapons training. On the way there, I heard somebody yelling and when I saw it was Seifer, he was dancing wildly and shouting to everyone in the Garden that he was having a baby. I've known Seifer all my life and his outburst was really out of character for him. I was also surprised that he had had sex in the first place....well, maybe not. When you've known someone for so long, it's hard to imagine them being intimate and having kids. I mean, that type of thing is really private.

Seifer opened the door to the restaurant for myself and Achaiah. We walked over to a table big enough to sit all of us. "Daddy?" Kaelen asked.

"Hm?" I responded as I set him down on the floor.

"I wanna sit by you."

"Okay," I replied. I didn't know why he told me that. I figured it was a given that he'd want to sit by me.

"I wan sit by bubba too," Kaelen continued.

"Bubba?" I looked down at him.

"He bubba," Kaelen pointed to Achaiah.

"Me too!" Koobie exclaimed.

Seifer gave a chuckle before telling Achaiah, "I think they like you." His face changed to a serious expression. "Okay, Squall can sit somewhere, then Kaelen can sit beside him, Achaiah can sit in between Kaelen and Koobie, that means I'd be sitting in between Squall and Koobie."

"Let's go order the food," I suggested to Seifer. Seifer gave a nod before we both took our kid's orders. After that, we both went to the counter to order. After we waited a while, we finally got our food so we took it over to the others. We both sat down and handed the food to the others. "Achaiah?"

"Yeah?"

"Zell gave me a book the other day before they left. Any idea what it could be? He said he got it from Ultimecia's castle," I told him.

"It might have been her diary. She told me once that she used to write her thoughts in a journal every day. Why?"

I gave a shrug. "I thought maybe I'd read it to understand her better. If what you said is true, then her coming back to our time means that she suffered in some way in her own time and she wanted to prevent it."

"Yeah," he answered simply as he dug into his food.

"You can eat food?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"I may be an Unsent, but I still enjoy food. I'm not going to sacrifice food just because I don't have to eat it," was his answer. I didn't really understand all that much but I took his answer by face value.

I felt a nudge from my left so I turned and saw Seifer giving me another nudge with his elbow. "What?" He was grinning right at me but he nudged me again. "Whatever." I picked up my drink and took a sip.

I felt Seifer's lips brush my ear and he whispered, "I want to give you head." I turned my head sharply in his direction as he leaned back to sit normally and he had a grin on his face. His hand slid up my thigh.

"Not here," I stated in the most stern voice I could muster.

"Of course not," he replied. "Later."

"We'll see," I gave him the best answer I could. I only said that because I had no idea if I would get a break from Kaelen.

"Maybe Achaiah wouldn't mind taking care of them for an hour or so?" I watched as he glanced at his oldest son with a hopeful expression.

"Why?" Achaiah asked.

"So Squall and I could have some fun doing adult things," Seifer replied. "That is, if you don't mind?" I felt my heart quicken at the suggestion of spending some time like that with Seifer. I felt something pushing against my left foot so I took a glance down to see Seifer's booted foot. My glance left his foot and roamed up to his lust-filled gaze at me. Seifer placed his elbow onto the table and rested his head in his hand. He quirked an eyebrow and then waggled both of them at me. He grabbed a fry off his plate and slid it halfway into his mouth. He seemed to change his mind as he slid the fry out, then back in again. I think I licked my lips without realizing it before I felt a jolt to my groin.

"Quit it," I ordered before turning my attention to my own food.

"Daddy," Kaelen tugged on my shirt. I turned my attention to him before he said, "I do that too!" He put a fry into his mouth and mimicked Seifer.

"Quit playing with your food and eat," I tried to keep my tone non-threatening.

"Come on Squall, he doesn't know what's he's doing," Seifer jeered. I turned to him and was about to say something until he held a fry out to me. I furrowed my brows in question before he jabbed my lips with the end. I opened my mouth and felt the rough texture slide onto my tongue. I was going to bite it before I felt the roughness begin to slide out of my mouth. I bit into it and chewed. "Hey!" Seifer protested. "You were supposed to let me slide it in and out."

"Children shouldn't be taught to play with their food," I explained. Seifer popped the rest of the broken fry into his mouth and chewed. Seifer picked up another fry and held it out to me. "Why do you insist on feeding me? I can do it myself."

"Because I feel like it."

"And I don't feel like being fed like some child," I responded.

"In that case," Seifer started as he waved the fry around in the air. "I'll put one end in my mouth and you can put the other end in _your _mouth and we can share it." Seifer put the fry halfway in his mouth and I could see the grin behind it. Seifer leaned toward me while he reached behind me and pushed my head toward him. I opened my mouth to protest, but instead our lips met and one half of the fry was in my mouth. He bit down and that made the part of the fry stay in my mouth as he leaned back with a stupid grin.

I chewed and swallowed before I glared at him. Our children shouldn't be seeing this. Not this side of us, especially since we were two boys. I picked up a fry off my own plate and popped it into my mouth.

Seifer leaned in again and was about to kiss me before I turned my head the other way. "Okay, if you stop doing that," Achaiah began, "I'll watch the kids while you get your hormones under control somewhere else."

"Deal?" Seifer nudged my elbow. I looked at him to see his expectant expression before I gave a slight nod. "Good, then let's stop playing around and finish eating so we can go have some fun!"

Another twenty or thirty minutes went by before everyone was finished eating. Seifer had scoffed his food down within ten minutes or so. The rest of the time, his leg was shaking up and down in anticipation. It was amusing seeing Seifer adjust his package repeatedly throughout lunch. Everytime I turned to look at him, he'd notice me looking and turn a lust-filled gaze my way.

On the way back to Garden, Seifer drove once again which was a really bad mistake. I had to keep yelling at him to slow down before he crashed the vehicle. The kids were in the back laughing and having a blast at the action.

"Where do we go to do it?" Seifer asked.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. I hadn't really thought of it.

"You're the Commander now right? Do you have an office?" Seifer asked while paying closer attention to the road.

"We're not fooling around in my office," I told him sternly.

"There's a lock on the door right?" he asked.

"No."

"We'll figure something out," he responded.

When we finally got to the Garage, Seifer turned the car off and hastily opened his door. I got out on my side and before I knew it, Seifer was at my side. "What?" I asked as he stared at me.

"Come on," he grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind him.

"What about the kids?" I asked.

"I'll take care of them." Achaiah started. "Just get out of here before he pulls your pants down right here."

I yanked my hand out of Seifer's and he settled for walking by my side in quick strides. "Hurry up! Where the hell's your office?" I gave him another stern look and he said, "Trust me." I gave a sigh and led the way. It took a few minutes to get to the third floor where Cid's office was. Mine was on the other side of the third story behind the elevator. It was a good thing that Cid was gone to his orphanage, otherwise, he would've seen us come in since he keeps the office doors open most of the time. After we walked into my office, Seifer shut the door and I walked over to my desk and sat down calmly.

Seifer made his way over to me and pushed my chair away from the desk. He got on his knees in front of me and then leaned up to press his lips against mine. He forced his tongue into my mouth and I swirled my tongue around his wet appendage. Seifer moaned with lust as I felt his hand tweak a nipple through my shirt. "I fucking want you Squall," he said huskily. "I've wanted this for so long...." his lips were placed on my throat and he licked up to my jaw before invading my mouth again. Seifer's hands found their way to my crotch and I felt my pants loosen as he unzipped me and pulled back the folds of my pants. He pulled the front of my boxers away from my cock and he gave it a lick from the base all the way to the tip. I moaned and my head fell back from the act. I felt Seifer moving around in front of me and I watched as he got underneath my desk. "Pull your chair up and your crotch won't be showing." Now I understood why he wanted to do it in the office. If someone was to walk in on us, they wouldn't be able to see Seifer under my desk and wouldn't know what was going on.

I scooted my chair as far as it would go. I studied the top of the desk and saw that I wouldn't be exposed to anyone who might walk in. Even I couldn't see my dick from this position. I felt Seifer's hand grab the base of my dick before a welcomed heat engulfed it. I moaned as Seifer's mouth moved up and down my shaft. "Seifer.....ugh!" I arched my back when Seifer's tongue flicked across the slit at the top. The waistband of my boxers were dragged across my balls before Seifer sucked each one into his mouth individually. He jacked me off as he licked my balls and then he ran his tongue up the length of my cock before he went down on me all the way.

Seifer's mouth left my cock before he said, "Squall?"

"Hmm?" I moaned.

"Let me slide your pants to your knees or something. The pants are too restricting."

I lifted my ass off the chair and Seifer slid the pants down my legs. I sat back down all the way before Seifer swallowed my cock again. A knock came at my door several minutes later before Quistis walked in. My eyes were wide because I was sure I'd get caught. Quistis chuckled before commenting, "You look surprised Squall. Wasn't expecting me? You were supposed to get the memo about this meeting."

"M-meeting?" I stuttered as Seifer teased my cock slit with his tongue again.

Quistis' expression became one of worry. "Are you alright Squall?"

"Now's not a-ahhh!" I paused to let my pleasure subside a little before I tried to answer again. "Not a good t-time."

"Is there anything I can do?" Quistis asked.

I shook my head and placed my elbow on the table. I covered as much of my face as I could with my hand. "N-no." I clenched my teeth and grunted as I shot load after load into Seifer's waiting mouth. "M-migraine. I handle them e-easier when I'm al-one." I gritted my teeth when Seifer clearly wasn't finished torturing and pleasuring me. "I-I'll find you later," I waved my other hand in a sign of dismissal.

"Maybe I should stay here in case you..." she started but I slammed my fist on the desk and glared at her. "O-okay. Please feel better....." she trailed off before she backed toward the door and left, closing it behind her.

My chair was pushed back as Seifer crawled out from under the desk. I gave him a glare as he gave an amused smirk. He got on his knees and forced his tongue down my throat again. The kiss was broken and he told me, "I wish I could've seen your face when you were talking to Quistis."

"That was uncalled for," I reprimanded.

"Come on, it was just a little fun," Seifer protested. He unbuttoned his pants and then unzipped them. He stood briefly and sat on the edge of the desk. "Come on," Seifer grabbed his stiff member. "This is what you want." I rolled my eyes before I leaned over and licked the precome off the head of his dick. Seifer moaned when I stuffed more into my mouth. "H-hold on! Let me get in that chair and you c-can get under the desk."

I took Seifer's penis out of my mouth before replying, "That may be for the best." Seifer and I switched places and he pulled his pants down to his knees before sitting in my chair. I kneeled and got into a comfortable position under the desk. Seifer wheeled the chair closer to the desk until his waist was underneath. I grabbed his hard organ and sucked it back into my mouth.

"Oh yeah....Squall!" I heard him whisper above me. I heard the ringing of a cell phone. "It's your phone ringing. Want me to answer it?"

"Mmhmm," I moaned in answer. I continued to knead Seifer's balls as I sucked.

"Who's calling?" Seifer asked above me. "Mmm, how's it going?......He's under the desk sucking my cock."

I immediately stopped sucking Seifer to ask, "Who the fuck is that?"

"Don't worry, it's Eternity," Seifer answered. "Do you honestly think I'd tell anyone other than her what you're doing right now?" I resumed masturbating Seifer as he continued to talk to who I hope was Eternity. "Huh? Oh, no he's not. Achaiah is watching him for us.....come on Squall, keep going," I resumed what I was doing before the phone call. "Ugh, yes!.....wait!.......talk nasty to me baby," Seifer said huskily into the phone.

I chuckled silently after he said that. Before I could respond to his outragious request to Eternity, he said, "Ahh, I see the chickenwuss is listening into a private conversation that doesn't concern him......I called you a chickwuss......put Eternity back on the line so she can talk dirty to me......I said let me talk to her!" Seifer growled. "Suck my cock!......Fuck you chickenwuss!......go get a cock shoved up your ass!" Seifer made a sound of protest before he said, "That little prick hung up on me!"

"I'm not surprised," I commented before continuing to suck Seifer.

The office phone rang and Seifer asked, "_Now _what? Hello?......yeah, it's me. So what?......Squall is out right now.....I'm here because he asked me to watch over the office." I grinned to myself before I flicked my tongue over Seifer's sensitive slit. "Ahh!" he yelled out. "N-no, nothing's w-wrong....." I flicked my tongue in different directions and that got a moan from Seifer. "none of y-your fucking business! S-Squall doesn't c-care if I'm in his office.....Ahh fucking Hyne!" Seifer shot a few big loads into my mouth and I swallowed as fast as I could. Some escaped my lips and dribbled down my chin. After he finished shooting, I pushed the chair back and gazed into Seifer's eyes. He leaned down and licked my chin clean of his mess before swallowing. He gave a look of disgust and I knew it was from the bitterness.

I grabbed the phone away from Seifer before saying, "Yes?"

"Oh, Squall....Seifer said that you were out," came the feminine voice on the other end.

"I just got back," I told Xu.

"That jizz tasted nasty," Seifer whispered to me. I nodded in acknowledgement. "How could you swallow it?"

I gave a shrug before asking Xu, "Could you repeat that Xu? I got distracted with some paperwork."

"I asked you what Seifer was yelling about?" she asked.

"I punched him in the arm after I heard him swearing at you," I lied with a small grin in Seifer's direction after he gave me a scowl.

"Well, what I called you for was this. A boat full of new students have arrived downstairs," Xu explained.

"How many?" I questioned.

"Forty-five," was her answer.

"I see....." It had been awhile since that many students showed up in one day, if I remember correctly. I didn't really pay much attention to things like that. "Have some of the SeeDs break them up into smaller groups and give the groups a tour."

"Yes Commander," she told me. "Are you going to make an appearance?"

I turned my gaze to Seifer and saw him staring at me. "No....I don't think I will. There will be plenty of time for introductions later."

"Yes, sir," came the response before she hung up. I hung the phone up on my end before Seifer leaned over and caught my lips between his. I opened my mouth and invaded his mouth with my tongue before I pushed his head forward to deepen the kiss.

Seifer broke the kiss off, "You're really getting into this."

"Shut up and kiss me," I ordered.

"Aye, aye Commander," he grinned before resuming our kiss.

My cell phone rang again and I broke the kiss off this time to see who it was. It turned out to be Rinoa. "Rinoa," I stated with a roll of my eyes.

"Are you sure there isn't something between you two?" Seifer asked skeptically.

"I told you, no!" I answered before I answered my phone. "Hello?"

"_Hi Squall_," came Rinoa's voice at the other end. "_I was wondering when we were going to hang out?_"

"I'm in the middle of something important right now," I told her sternly before looking at Seifer.

"_Oh, okay_."

"Maybe I'll see you the next time the group meets up?" I suggested to keep her spirits up.

"_That will be nice_," she commented before saying, "_I guess I'll let you get back to what you are doing. Bye_...." she hung up before I could say anything else.

I hung up my phone and sighed. "Before you say anything, if I was kissing Rinoa, then I blame the spiked punch."

"Spiked punch?" Seifer asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"I think it was Irvine's doing," I told him.

"Maybe," he stood and zipped himself up. He pushed me into the chair before he cradled my lap.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"This," he replied before leaning over and kissing me again. "Can't get enough of you Squall..." he ran his fingers through my hair before he asked, "Ever consider dating anyone?"

"Who would I date?" I asked.

"Me for starters," he stated seriously. I gave a sigh before he continued, "Besides, I need a Knight."

"I don't understand," I stated. Why would Seifer need a Knight? Aren't Sorceresses the ones who need Knights?

"I'm a Sorcerer," he answered.

"So?" I prodded.

"So, I need a Knight, and I only trust you for the job," he replied.

"What makes you think you need a Knight? You're a man."

"Sorceresses need Knights don't they? I assume it would be the same for Sorcerers," he told me.

I raised an eyebrow, "Since when are you a Sorcerer?"

"Hello! You were there with me and Zell when we found out about our dad. The Prism Dragon mission we went on a couple years ago?"

I gave a small grunt of acknowledgement. "When are you going to get off me?"

"When I feel like it," was his response.

"Figures," I replied with a roll of my eyes. I felt Seifer's arms wrap around my waist. "Why are you holding me like that?"

"I want to."

"That isn't a good enough reason," I reprimanded. I didn't understand why he kept doing these intimate things with me.

"Yes it is," he said stubbornly.

"What makes you think that is a good reason?" I pressed.

"Because I feel like it," he told me in a mock whining voice. Hyne, I hate when people whine! I got enough of that from Kaelen.

"I don't like whining," I stated with a glare.

"Why?" Seifer asked.

"Kaelen whines," I answered truthfully. "It annoys me."

"If I read the signs right, kids whine when they want attention. That's how Koobie is," Seifer replied. He stared into my eyes for about a minute before he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

He laughed even more before he finally caught his breath and told me, "We're both fathers!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because we're fucking hot!" he grabbed the crotch of his pants before he continued. "Everyone else knows our cocks work."

I shook my head, "I still don't get it."

"That's because you're oblivious to how hot you are," he shot back with a grin. He gave an exaggerated sigh before saying, "You're so hot that everyone wants you. I'm sure everybody imagines having sex with you because you have so much sex appeal. If you slept with a girl, you're sure to get a girl pregnant because your sperm is so fertile. You're like the perfect guy."

"Okay, now you're starting to concern me," I half-joked. I mean, a guy telling another guy that he's perfect?

"Never mind. The important thing is I'm the one who's getting some action from you," he gave me one of his cocky smirks.

"Why are you still sitting on me?" I asked.

"Shut up and kiss me," Seifer ordered before he captured my lips with his again. I tried to mumble out a protest but he attacked my mouth viciously after I tried to talk him out of kissing me.

"What's going on in here?!" Quistis demanded. Seifer broke the kiss off and turned his head to look at her. "Seifer?! Squall?!" I saw her shocked expression.

"Why did you interrupt us?" Seifer whined.

"How did you get in here Seifer? I was standing by the elevator for the past several minutes talking to Xu on the phone! You didn't walk passed......" she broke her sentence off and I could see that her analytical mind was putting the pieces together. "Oh....my....Hyne.....Squall......you weren't?" her question trailed off. "In the office?! That's why you weren't wanting to talk to me earlier!" I tried to keep my face an emotionless mask, but I knew my burning cheeks sold me out.

"I told you we shouldn't do it in here!" I punched Seifer in the arm.

"Wha? Hey!" Seifer protested.

"You of all people Squall! You are supposed to be an example to the other students and SeeD here!" Quistis ranted. "This isn't the behavior any Commander should be involved with!"

"Lay off of him Trepe!" Seifer interrupted her. "Since when can't he have a little fun every once in awhile?"

"He's the Commander...." Quistis started but was interrupted by Seifer again.

"We've been doing this years before he got promoted to Commander!"

Quistis turned her eyes to me and asked, "Is this true Squall? What about Rinoa?"

"What _about _Rinoa?" I repeated a little angrily. This was getting on my fucking nerves. How _dare _anyone condemn anything I do when it doesn't involve them?!

"But you and Rinoa were kissing on the balcony during the celebration!"

I rubbed my forehead and sighed. "It was spiked drinks. That idiot Irvine spiked the drinks and I got drunk. There's nothing between me and Rinoa! I was with Seifer long before Rinoa came into the picture. As a matter of fact, Seifer and I were together when he was dating Eternity!"

"Who's that?" Quistis asked.

"Don't tell me you don't remember Eternity!" Seifer told her. "She's the one I was dating years ago.....you know, the one I was having a baby with?" After Seifer saw no recognition on her face, he continued, "Long black hair, white bangs, she's one of the librarians? Chickenwuss is dating her now? Ringing a bell?"

Quistis shrugged before going back on her tirade. "The point is, Rinoa thinks you're dating her, so I think you should straighten her out before she gives her hopes up." I waved a hand in dismissal and Quistis took me the wrong way. "I'm serious here Squall! And as for _you _two," she pointed at us, "you should break whatever it is you're doing up, before the rest of the Garden finds out about it."

Seifer slid off my lap and stood up. "Who the hell do you think you are telling him who he can and can't be with?!"

"This doesn't concern you Seifer!" Quistis bit back angrily.

"Of course it does! You're telling Squall to stop seeing me! You're not part of our relationship!" Seifer argued.

"That's enough!" I yelled at both of them and they both quieted down to look at me. "If it comes to people disapproving of my relationships, I'll resign my position as Commander." I hadn't told anyone, but I've been looking for excuses to resign anyway. I hate being responsible for everybody here. It's too much weight on my shoulders.

"You can't be serious!" Quistis exclaimed.

"I'm not going to sacrifice my personal life for a position I didn't want in the first place," I told her sternly.

"This is more than just a position! This is about you leading us into battle!"

"And my sex life has nothing to do with battle!" I shot back with a glare. "If they don't like who I sleep with, they can go fuck themselves!"

I watched Quistis' jaw clench and I knew she wanted to say something. Instead, she turned on her heels and stormed out of the office. I felt pressure on both of my shoulders as Seifer kneaded them with his hands. "You did great Squall, but you didn't need to give her those empty threats."

"Who said they were empty threats?" I asked.

"You meant what you said?" he asked.

"I don't like people getting into my personal business."

Seifer moved around the chair and sat in my lap again. He ground his ass on my crotch and grinned. I wrapped my arms around Seifer's waist and thrust my hips up into his ass. "Don't get any ideas. I don't shove cocks up my ass."

"You're the one making me hard again," I shot back with another thrust of my hips.

"Maybe we should take this to your room? We can lock the door," Seifer suggested with a lust-filled voice.

"Then what? You'll get me to suck your cock?" I asked with no expression.

"Mmm, I love it when people talk nasty to me," Seifer kissed me deeply.

I broke the kiss off. "I need to try and talk to Rinoa."

Seifer gave a huff before saying, "Just stay away from her. She'll get the message."

"Do you really think so?" I asked.

"Of course. I'm sure she's smart enough to get it."

"You should know. You dated her," I stated.

"I never dated Rinoa! Where did you get a ridiculous idea like that?!!"

"She was upset when she thought you were executed by the Galbadians," I replied.

"Why would the Galbadians execute me? Why would she be upset if we just met recently?" Seifer's expression told me he was telling the truth.

"Achaiah?" I asked.

Seifer gave a shrug. "Maybe. The only girl I've ever dated was Eternity." He rested his head in the crook of my neck. "I can't believe you said we're dating. I'm glad I get you all to myself."

"Who said anything about dating?"

"You just told Quistis that," he started.

"I told her we were involved with each other. That's different than dating."

"How?" he asked as he lifted his head so he could look at me.

"Being involved is just sex. Dating is dating."

"Whatever. Let's go to your room already!" Seifer urged before he stood. I didn't budge and I just stared up at him. "Come on!" he grabbed my hand and pressed it against his crotch. "I know you want this." He grabbed my arm painfully and pulled me out of my chair. Then he decided to push me towards the office door. "Even if we don't have sex again today, we can at least hang out some more with the kids, right?"

"Yeah, yeah," I groaned before letting him lead me over to the elevator.


	6. Inner Reflection

A/N: Short but sweet chapter. I think this is the strongest chapter I've written so far.

**Chapter 6: Inner Reflection**

I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head to the right to look at Kaelen. He was sleeping peacefully beside me. I slowly turned onto my side and I rested my head in my hand as I stared at him. My son..... That is still a strange concept to me. I created him and he is part of me. I noticed the small tug at the corner of my lips as my mouth tried to smile at the thought. I never really wanted to be a father at all, but now that he was here, I wanted nothing more than to protect him and make sure he was safe at all times. Was this how other fathers felt about their children? Is this normal? I'm pretty sure the answer is _'yes'_. How far are other fathers willing to go to keep their kids safe? Would I be willing to sacrifice everything I know just to keep Kaelen safe? I hope I'd never have to find out. That is a very grim thought. I think I would certainly do everything I could to make sure my son never gets hurt. My son...... It's still a strange concept even after my train of thoughts.

I brushed the bangs out of his eyes with my fingers before I leaned over to kiss his forehead. It's startling how much this kid has grown on me in such a short amount of time. But I'm sure that's normal. He's my kid after all. He's all mine for the moment..... Would I be sad when Eternity comes back and he goes back to her room? Ellone left me once, would I feel the same way when Kaelen leaves. What am I thinking? Even when he _does _go back to Eternity's room, he's still in the same building as me. He'd only be a short walk away. We'd be in the very same building for Hyne's sake. Would I still be able to see Kaelen when I want? I'm sure I would.....that's what Eternity wanted wasn't it? She wouldn't leave him with me for a whole day a couple weeks ago if she trusted me. Then again, she _had _cast some kind of invisibility spell on herself and followed me around the Garden. But that was to see if I could handle the job, and I'm sure I passed her little test.

Seifer on the other hand, now _that _was something I didn't know how to handle. We never made it back to my room after the office incident, but we did hang out with the kids for the rest of the day. We made sure to keep away from Selphie and the others. Two hyper kids is enough. We didn't need a hyper Selphie, a pervert Irvine or an annoying Rinoa around to boot. Yeah, two hyper kids is enough. I was lucky to get Eternity's passcode for her room from the office. That's where all of Kaelen's toys were. And we used Eternity's bed to put them down for a small nap. Seifer told me that thirty minutes is enough time for them to sleep. He said if kids didn't get at least one nap a day, then they will be cranky until they finally went to bed. Is that true? I don't know. Seifer obviously had more experience than I did where kids are concerned.

What was really between Seifer and myself? I remember the first time I'd ever had sex. Eternity had given me a smirk before Seifer roughly grabbed my arms and pinned them behind my back. I struggled to get away because I didn't know what was happening. Then, before I could really do anything about it, Eternity was on her knees in front of me and she undid my pants. Nobody had tried anything like that to me before and I was still struggling to get away from her. But once the heat from her mouth engulfed my cock, all of my defenses I tried to keep up came crashing down. I never felt anything like that before and I really liked it. They had me lay down on the bed they shared and I let her continue her assult of pleasure on me.

I was disappointed when that welcomed heat left my cock. When it engulfed me again, it felt different than before. I opened my eyes and froze. There in Eternity's place was Seifer giving me a blowjob! I just couldn't believe this macho guy was sucking my dick. Seifer then offered to let me fuck his girlfriend. That was something else I wasn't expecting, even though I should''ve seen it coming. They had orchestrated a three-some and it was me that they chose. To make matters worse, or better, I wasn't sure by that point, Seifer was rubbing his cock on my face. I remember debating on whether to give him a blowjob or not. I wasn't really all that excited about it, but he was my rival. I wasn't going to let him think he's better than me. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of one-uping me. All our lives we'd been rivals and we tested each other to see who was better than the other. I wasn't going to let that stop with sex.

I ran my hand through Kaelen's hair again and stopped at the tuft of his hairline where his hair was turning white. I didn't really know what to feel about him being a Sorcerer, especially at his age. He was not even three years old yet and he had magical powers. I remember how I treated Eternity when I found out that she was a Sorceress. She begged and pleaded with me that she wasn't evil like the other Sorceresses that we've heard about. She only wanted to talk to me, but I wouldn't listen. I do feel bad about all of that now, I mean at the time I think I was more in shock than anything else and was trying to comprehend it. At Garden we learned all about bad Sorceresses, but after spending two weeks with Eternity in Balamb, I saw that she was just like everybody else.

Another shock came to me after Eternity told me that she was pregnant with my child. I just couldn't believe it. It was a good thing that I could control my stoic expression, otherwise my mouth would've been hanging wide open after she revealed her pregnancy to me. After Eternity left my dorm, I had to sit down and process that information. I remember thinking about what I was going to do with a kid. Would Eternity trap me into being with her? She could've gone to Cid and accused me of forcing her to have sex and getting her pregnant as a result. I'm sure I would've been severly punished in some way.

But now, seeing how much Kaelen looks like me, I'm glad that I got her pregnant. I might not have had a child at all if Eternity hadn't gotten pregnant. I was never interested in girls and sex before. Sure I thought there were pretty girls, but I wasn't interested in being involved with any of them. I saw how couples acted when I go to the secret area in the Training Center, and that just isn't for me. Most people would probably like to ask me why I was there in the first place, but I like the view of the Garden at night. I'll need to remember to take Kaelen with me one night and show him the view. I think he would really love that.

I laid down on my side all the way and I gently wrapped my arm around Kaelen's waist and kissed him on the cheek. I pulled the blanket up to Kaelen's chin to make sure he was warm enough. I like my room really cold, but I had a feeling that Kaelen's body probably couldn't handle it. I pulled Kaelen's body gently toward mine so he could gain the benefit of my body heat.

Kaelen groaned softly and I quietly told him, "Shh.....It's alright. I'm trying to keep you warm. Alright?" Kaelen sleepily nodded and nestled into my body. "Are you daddy's boy?" I asked with a little smirk because I knew he'd say yes. It was no surprise when he nodded his head again and I chuckled lightly. I closed my eyes and decided to rest for a little while longer.


End file.
